Sem Título: Quase Lá
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Era uma péssima hora para concluir que estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. SLASH. J&J.


**DISCLAIMER:** As pessoas aqui citadas não me pertencem, a minha intenção não é ofendê-las de maneira alguma. Também não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos.

**AVISOS:** Schmoop/Fluff em excesso porque eu estava num humor romântico, slash (homemxhomem, mas isso você já sabia — espero eu).

**NOTA:** Primeiro, me deixa dizer que** "**Quase Lá" é a quarta oneshot da série _Sem Título, _isso significa que você precisa ler as outras. Segundo, agradecimentos a **_T_** pela betagem. E por último, um Feliz Aniversário! todo purpurinado pro lindo do Jared Padalecki, essa coisinha maravilhosa que merece toda a felicidade do mundo — espero que a Genevieve e o Jensen estejam fazendo ele _muito_ feliz nesse momento /pensa-besteira.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jensen não gostava muito de beber.<p>

Não que ele nunca bebesse. Antigamente, quando era mais jovem, ele bebia muito. Claro, porque ele era _jovem_ e tinha tendências a tomar decisões idiotas — beber sendo uma delas.

Não que ele fosse um tipo de alcoólatra. Todo jovem consome álcool e Jensen, sendo um legítimo texano, não seria diferente. Porém, ele aprendeu da maneira mais difícil possível — quebrando a cara, lógico — que bebida não te levava a lugar nenhum e que Jensen Ackles era um péssimo bêbado.

Ele costumava ficar mais carinhoso do que o normal; abraçando e cumprimentando qualquer alma viva que passasse perto dele. Ele falava o que não devia e_ fazia_ o que não devia também. E não dava para contar com amigos como Christian Kane e Steve Carlson quando Jensen resolvia subir em uma mesa e cantar _I Touch Myself _em público.

Esperar que Steve e Chris o impedissem de fazer tal ato vergonhoso para sua boa imagem era como esperar que vacas cor-de-rosa caíssem do céu.

Claro que ele ainda bebia socialmente, mas nunca exagerava. Principalmente agora que ele era mais famoso do que quando tinha 19 anos e corria o risco de estragar muito mais sua imagem.

Então ele não sabia muito bem o porquê de ter aceitado aqueles drinks — e mais os outros que foram oferecidos — e ter acabado no karaokê cantando _Girlfriend_ da _Avril Lavigne_ para _Jared Padalecki_, com várias pessoas ao redor tendo posse de celulares e câmeras. Tudo bem que era dia de comemoração, Supernatural estava na sua melhor fase e eles teriam uma próxima temporada, mas que merda Jensen tinha na cabeça?

Ele realmente não sabia.

Não sabia responder porque tinha feito aquilo, mas apostava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Misha Collins. Misha Collins _sempre _arrumava um jeito de ferrar com sua vida da maneira mais hilária ou poética possível.

Provavelmente era culpa dele e não de Jensen.

Agora Jensen estava de joelhos em frente à privada daquele banheiro público imundo prestes a colocar seu jantar, café da manhã e almoço para fora, com imagens muito traumatizantes na sua cabeça. Era provável que ele precisasse de anos de terapia após isso.

— Eu odeio minha vida. — Ele murmurou, exausto e enjoado. Ouviu uma risada que poderia soar macabra e deliciosa ao mesmo tempo.

Jared.

— Foi engraçado. Principalmente quando você tentou se sentar no meu colo, cantando que queria ser minha namorada.

Jensen estreitou o olhar e virou o rosto. Jared estava ajoelhado ao seu lado com a mão em seu ombro, pronto para apoiá-lo quando Jensen começasse a vomitar sua alma para fora. Tentou parecer ameaçador e assassino ao mesmo tempo, mas era difícil passar esse tipo de imagem quando sua moral havia cavado um buraco no fundo do poço e se enfiado lá dentro.

— Você está gostando disso, não é? Você é _sádico._

Jared riu novamente. O filho da puta deveria amar rir da desgraça alheia. Mas o curioso era que Jensen não se importava, se tivesse que passar vergonha em público só para escutar aquela risada de Jared, ele o faria todo santo dia e com um sorriso na cara.

— Eu só não sei muito bem de quem você estava falando. Eu não tenho uma namorada no momento para você detestar. — Jared comentou, apenas sorrindo e fazendo um carinho quase imperceptível no ombro de Jensen. O loiro encarou o moreno, feliz por estar vendo apenas um Jared e não dois. Se bem que dois Jared seriam melhores do que um. Ou não, Jensen era egoísta e ele só queria um Jared para ele. Não queria dividir Jared com mais ninguém.

Hum...

Jensen tinha que parar de ter esses pensamentos estranhos, principalmente quando a hora era imprópria.

— Tenho que confessar, foi o máximo você rebolando naquele palco. Estava tentando me dizer algo, Smackles? — O sorriso de Jared já não era mais o divertido habitual e Jensen não precisou pensar muito para saber que aquele era um dos sorrisos reservados, mais íntimos, de Jared.

Só que esse tinha um brilho diferente, que Jensen, bêbado do jeito que estava, não conseguiria decifrar.

— Jared... — De repente ele quis dizer que sentia falta de Jared mesmo quando o moreno estava no cômodo ao lado. De repente ele queria confessar a Jared que, quando ele havia chupado seus dedos sujos com farelos de Doritos, tinha _mexido _com Jensen; que os sorrisos do moreno o faziam sentir coisas; que os abraços de Jared o faziam sentir coisas; que _tudo_ em Jared o fazia sentir coisas e essas coisas eram boas. Era um sentimento estranho e bom e confuso e doido que fazia Jensen querer gritar para o amigo que ele o amava.

Oh...

Era uma péssima hora para concluir que estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo.

Por falar em péssima hora, Jensen havia chegado perto — ou foi Jared? — e agora o rosto do moreno estava a centímetros de distância do seu. Mais um pouco e seus lábios alcançariam os de Jared. E Jared ficava tão mais bonito assim tão de perto, com seus olhos esverdeados fixos nos olhos verdes de Jensen. Sua boca entreaberta num convite que Jensen queria desesperadamente aceitar.

Mas antes que seus lábios pudessem tocar os de Jared, Jared tocou os seus com os dedos, impedindo Jensen de se aproximar mais.

O coração do loiro foi parar na garganta.

Sentiu medo.

Medo de ser rejeitado.

— Tenta fazer isso de novo quando você for se lembrar na manhã seguinte. — Jared sussurrou. Jensen franziu o cenho.

— Hã?

— Eu quero muito beijar você, Jensen. Mas eu quero que você se lembre disso. E se eu te beijar agora, você vai se esquecer amanhã quando acordar.

Jensen duvidava que pudesse se esquecer, mas até aí ele duvidava que pudesse beber a ponto de cantar _Girlfriend_ em público para seu melhor amigo também.

— Ok. — Ele disse, e ia abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa quando sentiu todo seu jantar subir pela sua garganta. Rapidamente ele alcançou a privada e vomitou suas tripas para fora.

O tempo todo Jared circulava suas costas num carinho. E Jensen decidiu que o amava, muito.

E Jared deveria amá-lo também: suportar suas manias e seus chiliques e ouvi-lo cantar _Girlfriend_, mais assistir Jensen vomitar seu jantar e mesmo assim ainda querer beijá-lo? Jared deveria amá-lo pra caramba.

Ali, de joelhos no chão, Jensen concluiu que não odiava sua vida.

Ele, na verdade, a amava.

Porque Jared fazia parte dela.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**NOTA²:** Reviews? :) Eu continuarei aqui mesmo, talvez essa parte de _Sem Título_ tenha uns três capítulos, por aí... Ainda não sei. Eu escrevi já faz um tempo, mas decidi publicar hoje porque é o niver do Jared e eu não podia deixar passar em branco LOL Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo capítulo :3


End file.
